bluewondrousfandomcom-20200214-history
Naina Nuvari
Naina was an elven mage from Faenamel who fought with the Goddess Knights. Physical Description Physical Appearance Naina was a dark skinned wood elf the a feminine slender face and narrow eyes common from the race. She wore her lavender hair in a neat bob with hear long ears poking out from it. She was on the short side for an elf, and being a mage wasn't particularly strong or fit. On the back of her hands, she had rune tattoos that allowed her to cast powerful spells through touch. Apparel Naina wore her mage robes around most of the time. She wore a sea-foam green dress with long flowing detached sleeves. Her dress reached he feet and bore the insignia of the Mages College. Over the dress she had a dark green hood and cloak which she'd often wear to hide her face in battle. Special Abilities Naina was sort of a jack of all trades in Elemental Magic. She knew a few spells for several different elements, but she never was a master at a specific type. She actually rarely carried a staff around, as she was better with casting magic with her hands. She had one specific spell that she used a lot, which was a spell that enchanted any object temporarily with a certain trait. For example, she could quick enchant some objects with specific magical traits that would only last a few seconds. For example, she could pick up a ball and caster fire magic on it. The ball wouldn't burn, but it could set anything it's thrown at on fire. And after a few seconds the enchantment would run out, making it a normal ball again. History Naina was born and raised in the wood elf village of Faenamel. She was always talented in the magical arts since she was very young, and she practiced her magic quite often as a child. After graduating from basic education, she was enrolled into the Mage's College through a recommendation, and moved to Nemekadi to study at their Mage Tower. Naina specialized in elemental magic and enchantments, and was one of the top in her class. She was well respected among her peers and worked diligently every day. She would soon be trusted to make trips to other schools for meetings. it was during one of these trips when she was visiting the tower in Fanentous Capital that the city was suddenly attacked by Shades. The tower had ordered for all students to stay inside the building for safety, Naina wished to fight and left against orders. Naina was one of the first people to discover the shades' weakness when she defeated one with fire magic. She quickly came back into the school and rallied up as many offensive mages as she could and encouraged them to fight for their city. With newly found confidence, Naina and the other college mages poured out into battle taking out many shades. After the shades retreated, rumors of Naina's leadership spread to the Empress, who called her and 3 other heroes up to thank them for their help defending the empire. It was at that point, the Goddess Knights was founded. The Knights eventually began recruiting new members, one of them being a boy from her home village Kyski Nuvari. The two spoke often, reminiscing about home and formed a close bond, which eventually turned into love. The two warriors would eventually get married in their home village, and have a child together. However, some time after Naina requested pregnancy leave from the knights, the Knights base was attacked by shades, killing a few of it's members. Naina was close to being due and neither of them could leave to go help. After their son Markail was born, they got the news that the Goddess Knights had lost the battle of Onford and that all the other members were dead or missing. The Nuvari's were devastated, but needed to focus on their newborn. They would be the only ones left to defend Faenamel a year later when it was raided by shades. Naina requested back up from Jérémie Aumerle, the only other Knight left, and met up with him at the edge of town, instead of having him help, she handed Markail and a bag of supplies to Jer, begging him to take her son somewhere safe while she defends her hometown. Jer reluctantly agreed and ran off with Markail in tow. Naina was killed in the battle of Faenamel. Characterization & Personality Strengths Naina was a intelligent a level headed person. She knew the most about various plants, animals and monsters and acted as a source of helpful wisdom to the group. She was very passionate about magic, studying and learning knew things, making her a bit of a nerd. Weaknesses Naina tended to be on the smug side of things. She had issues with coming off as haughty and better than others, and overall not being a very approachable person. She was a smart ass who often corrected people on small details. Likes & Dislikes Naina enjoyed studying magic and practicing out in the field. She tended to act like a no-it-all when it came to magic. Her favorite thing to do was show off interesting tricks and techniques with her magic, even if they had little value on the battlefield. Motivation Naina was very proud of her skills and enjoyed the idea of going out and making use of them. She hated the idea of sitting in a stuffy tower room writing about how magic can be applied in battle, and rather would just do it. If there was a chance to do something greater with her powers, she would jump at the chance. Relationships Kyski Nuvari Kyski and Naina lived in the same village and went to the same school together, however, they were never close at the time. Naina was a perfect student, beautiful, and popular. Meanwhile, Kyski was known as the lazy kid who slept in class all the time. They were leagues apart on the social hierarchy, so despite having a crush on her, Kyski never tried to talk to her. Eventually Naina would graduate and leave Faenamel to go to Mages College. Kyski would stay behind and become an archer. The two wouldn't meet again until three years later when they would both join the Goddess' Knights. It was here that Kyski could actually talk to Naina for the first time. The two would end up developing a friendly relationship. As time progressed, Kyski would start to tell Naina moee personal abd emotional things, especially about his issues with narcolepsy, and his relationship with others. The two would often chat alone, where Kyski would occasionally have an episode and fall asleep leaning on Naina. These intimate moments was what ultimately caused Naina to develop romantic feelings for him. Naina started to deeply care for Kyski, and would try to help him with his disability, through this, they formed a deep bond. The two eventually got married, and near the end of the war, decided to retire from the Goddess' Knights for a bit to have their child Markail. When Faenamel was attacked be demons, the two shared one final embrace with Markail, before they went their separate ways to deal with the attack. It would be the last time they would see each other. Category:Fantasme Imagination Category:Characters (Fantasme) Category:Important Characters (Fantasme) Category:Elves Category:Female Characters